Only Hope
by Little.Miss.Sugar.Less
Summary: :AU: She had one year. One year to free the enslaved Akatsuki and kill King Orochimaru. Princess Sakura is sent to the Sound kingdom as Orochimaru's bride and failure to the mission means death. Sakura is Konoha's and Akatsuki's only hope. Will she be able to complete it in time? ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story, and to the readers who are reading my other story Perfect Chemistry it's on hiatus until I finish this. This idea has been bugging me and making me not been able to pay attention in my history class, every time we talk about enslavement I picture this story and me writing it. I'm feeling it to be Itachi x Sakura. Thank you for reading please review! **

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing one of these, so I do not own Naruto but this plot is fully mine! Thank you!**

**Only Hope**

"Sakura, please we have nothing left I need you to, for the kingdom the people-"

"So you are going to sacrifice me?" I looked to my mother. She had two long pig-tails and a chest the size of watermelons. She told me that I, Sakura Haruno, would be sent to Sound, a kingdom ruled by the dictator Orochimaru. A man so terrible that he was threatening my home, The Kingdom of the Leaf Konoha, and was taking many of our shinobi and imprisoning them. My mother, Tsunade a legendary healer which was rare in our time, was going to send me to him to be his bride.

"No, you didn't let me finish what I was saying. Sakura I need you. I've taught you all I know and you have surpassed me and this mission is life or death." She looked at me eyes that warned me to not interrupt. I quickly quieted down and waited for her to continue.

"You know our village hasn't been the same since he has taken over Sound and has been threatening Konoha. Our breaking point was when he managed to capture our Akatsuki unit." Akatsuki unit, the strongest shinobi throughout Konoha most of them have been captured by Orochimaru and enslaved.

"Sakura, you are the only who can do this. You are going to be sent to the Sound's palace to be the bride of Orochimaru, but as tradition states you live in the palace for a year before you wed. In that time span you will free the enslaved Konoha ninja, specifically the captured Akatsuki unit and with their help kill Orochimaru." She finished and let out a long breath. She then stared at me.

"I don't think, I mean I'm not that strong and what if he finds out?" I gave her a worried glance. I'm not ready, I'm only seventeen. Tsunade spoke breaking my train of worries.

"Sakura come here for a moment." She gestured to herself and I followed sitting up from one of the grand couches I was sitting on. My long ornate kimono dragged on the floor as I walked towards the window where she was standing. She pointed to outside, to the people in the kingdom.

"Our kingdom is dying Sakura. Look at the people on the street, once Orochimaru took over and has been taken our security the people have been suffering, scared. We are losing money and food to eat. Sakura I would never suggest this if I didn't think you were capable of saving us. You are the only hope left." I looked out the window. She was right the people in the kingdom weren't happy and smiling as they usually were.

"Sakura I'll give you tonight to think, tomorrow you shall give me your answer." She looked at me one last time as she walked towards the grand doors which led to the room. "Open." She called out and the doors were opened and she stepped out with two maids following behind her as she left. As soon as she left I followed and aimlessly walked around the palace taking in the beautiful scenery which never got old. I looked at the large portraits on the wall. I stopped once I reached the one I was looking for. I gave a slight bow in respect to the man painted in the picture, my father.

"Father, I have missed you." I said as if he were here. Whenever I was troubled I would walk down the halls with the royal family members who were deceased. My father was a great man, named Jiraiya. He trained my best friend Naruto.

"I'm scared, I'm about to be sent to the man that killed you father, and as his bride. The kingdom needs me to go though in chance of saving it. I believe in the abilities that mother has taught me but I'm afraid." I looked up to him, and as if magic I could slowly feel comforted. I knew what my father would want me to do if he was still here. With that, I turned around and walked to my bedroom. Two doormen opened the door for me where a maid was waiting for me.

"I have prepared a bath for you Lady Sakura." She bowed as she talked to me and shyly faced the floor.

"Thank you." I smiled at her shyness. "You should go get some rest Ayumi. You're looking a little sick. Feel free to go rest in the guest chambers." She looked at me shocked and squeaked out a 'Yes Lady Sakura' before she left.

I walked to the bathroom and removed my long kimono layer by layer. Once I was done I slowly got into the water, relishing in its warmth. I let out a long sigh knowing tomorrow was going to be the start of a long week. I ducked my head under the water and came up once I needed to breathe. I shouldn't think too much, I have a year before I would be Orochimaru's official wife. I can complete my mission by then. I was slowly gaining confidence in myself. I got out of the bath and quickly dried myself and put on the silk night gown which lied on my bed.

I pulled down the covers on the large bed to slip myself in. I lie there for a while staring at the top of the bed's canopy trying to calm my thoughts. I knew my answer, and I knew what I had to do. After rolling back and forth for a while, I finally fell into a slumber.

**Only Hope**

The light shining through my window woke me up in the morning. I got out of bed and with the help of a maid I dressed into another of my ornate kimono. I thanked my maid and asked her to lead me to my mother. I followed her until we reached the castle's study. She bowed and the doors opened for me to enter.

"Mother I have come to an answer." She looked up to me eyes hard.

"Please send a letter to Orochimaru, confirming the invitation of me being his bride." She looked and smiled as tears started to drop from her eyes.

"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry for making you do this but I know you will succeed. I trained you myself. I'll have you leave by tonight." She came over and hugged me tight.

"I'll have to send the letter now. It'll probably reach there by the time you are leaving. I'll have to send Naruto and Ino to guard you on the trip." I smiled at this. My two best friends accompanying me for the last time until this whole thing is over. "Yes mother."

"We'll have the maids pack up your belongings, including your weapons. I'll have to consult with the clan heads also. Sakura as I do this go rest. It's going to be a tiring time after this." I nodded and listened to what she said and left to go back to my room to prepare for what's going to happen tonight.

**Only Hope**

I hoped you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Hope**

**Chapter 2**

It was time. Everything was packed and ready to go, except for me who was probably never going to be ready for this. Mother was here standing beside me helping me along with two other maids to walk me to the carriage. I was dressed in another multilayer kimono, which was pink with white cherry blossoms with hint of red and of course the Konoha symbol on the back. My long hair was tied up in a large bun with multiple gems and berets coming out of it. The maids have put make up on me. I looked like the grand princess I was and you would think by now the weight of the kimono I wear would not affect me but this one was too large to walk carefully in.

I had to be careful though, as we could get attacked on the way to Sound. It was a three day trip. My personal maids were coming along to keep me dressed in formal attire and Naruto and Ino to protect us, as I was useless in this large kimono. Once we reached the carriage I was greeted by a large crowd of villagers cheering for me. My family was loved in the village and they knew by me "marrying" Orochimaru things would be getting a little better for the citizens.

I kissed both of my mom's cheek and faced the crowd and gave a respectful bow which they all returned but lower to the floor. I looked up and took it all in as it was going to be my last time here for a while. My home, Konoha is this moment I promise I'll return and we shall return to the greatness we once had. I looked to my mom again.

"Mother you have raised and trained me. I thank you please wish me luck, I won't be gone too long I hope." I smiled and she did the best to smile in return and not cry. She faced the crowd of people. They quickly quieted knowing she was going to speak.

"Citizens of Konoha, my daughter Princess Sakura is leaving us to marry Lord Orochimaru in Sound," You could hear my mom's disgust as she said this but she continued on, "As a peace treaty he will send us food and money to survive. Wish my child luck and pray she gets to Sound safe and sound." They cheered as they heard this and once again bowed to the floor in respect yelling 'Hail our Princess Sakura!' I let out a few tears. I knew these people many times by healing a family member of theirs when I would go to the hospital to help.

With one last look, I climbed into the carriage with the help of my maids. I was ready. The carriage took off through the streets of Konoha and as I passed the citizens bowed out of respect for my sacrifice. I smiled softly knowing that I would be home again and by then Orochimaru will be dead. I swear.

**Only Hope**

I was dozing off as someone hit the window of the carriage. It was the second day of traveling and in this large kimono it was very hard to do anything.

"Ne, Sakura you awake?" Naruto's face appeared from outside of the carriage. I smiled. "How is everything out there, Naruto?" He smiled back at me.

"It's nice." His smile faltered for a minute. "Sakura I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss you and I'm going to kill anyone that hurts you. I can't believe the old hag is letting you marry the man that kil-" I cut him off before he said what I think he was going to say.

"Naruto, please don't worry I'm going to be fine. I promise you that a year from now I'll be coming home I swear." He didn't look convinced.

"She should let me and Ino stay with you so you are safe." I gave him a disapproving look.

"Naruto you have Hinata waiting for you at home and you know I can take care of myself, I'm not twelve years old still Naruto. I'll be fine." He looked at me and smiled at the thought of Hinata.

"But you do know that Sasuke lives with Orochimaru. Sasuke is the next body Sakura." I froze when he said Sasuke's name. I never thought of him being there. He left the village and his clan for power. We were heartbroken all of us, including his parents and Itachi. Itachi is a part of the Akatsuki unit and attempted to retrieve Sasuke himself and ended up being enslaved by Orochimaru and his followers. I used to think I was in love with Sasuke when I was younger. I would dream we would get married a Lord from the Uchiha clan and the Princess would make a wonderful match, but he changed and left us.

I didn't want to think anymore of it so I changed the subject. "Naruto I know and understand can you please send Ino over to talk to me?" He nodded and left to where I assume Ino was.

"What's up Sakura?" She asked. We cried earlier today together when Tsunade called her to the royal throne room to tell her we needed her to escort me. Ino had been my friend since we were kids and got the bullies off my back for my large forehead. She gave me the ability to have confidence in myself.

"I'm just nervous, Naruto made me nervous." She scowled at this, and a look I didn't recognize came on her face.

"Sakura make sure you get your own room when you get to the palace. We don't want him to do things to you in your sleep" She gave me a pointed look and I unintentionally shivered. I nodded and she said she had to go. So in the meantime I made small talk with the maids sharing the uncomfortable space within the carriage with me.

**Only Hope**

It was day time when we got to the Sound kingdom. The whole place was eerie with no villagers being out and about like Konoha. Instead I was met with an empty street with a feeling of death in the air. We continued down the road until we came upon the large castle. The carriage went in when the gates were pulled open for us. We pulled all the way to the front. The maids got out first and helped me out of the carriage. The servants of the castle directed us to the royal throne room where Orochimaru was going to meet me.

The maids, Naruto, and Ino walked with me to the throne room in complete silence. As we got closer we heard loud shrieks of pain coming from the suppose throne room. I looked back to Naruto and Ino with a frightened look on my face and in return they gave me one of encouragement. The doormen announced my entrance and opened the door.

I took a large breath and walked in with the most confidence I could muster up in this situation. What I walked into gave me a feel of horror. Orochimaru was sitting on his throne while a man was on the floor bloodied with snakes coiled around him.

"Ah, my dear Sakura is here aren't you lucky slave for seeing the arrival of my bride the moment you die." His eyes gaze flickered at me the horror I felt was tangible. It was only amplified when with a flick of the wrist the snakes broke the man's neck on the floor and started to consume him. How am I supposed to kill this man? I'm terrified.

With a sharp intake of breath I did what mother said to and lowered myself to the floor and bowed. "My Lord, I am honored to be here." I said praying I didn't stumble up words giving away anything. He appeared before me in less than a second. His hand touched my chin and brought my face up to look at him.

"What unique beauty you have, you look nothing like your mother or father." He hissed the last two words. I was very uncomfortable with the way he was tilting my head back and forth looking at me as if I was an object. He let go and looked at Ino and Naruto.

"You two may leave you brought her here and now you must go." They stiffened noticeably and sent me a look and left quickly. I was alone from here on. He quickly returned his gaze back down to me.

"Get up." I did as he said and with the help of the maids I stood up. He circled around me like a predator and my already uncomfortable feeling doubled in size. "You are allowed to roam anywhere in the palace besides the slave house. You are forbidden to enter there. You shall stay in my room for the-"

"No." I said with confidence I didn't know I contained at the moment. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I pressed on, "That is against tradition, I would not like to break this treaty amongst countries because we did not simply follow rules about my having of a room to myself." I did exactly what Ino told me too, before I got caught in his bedroom forever.

"Fine then, Karin" He said with annoyance and shouted for the girl. A gorgeous red-head girl came to me and bowed to Orochimaru.

"Yes my Lord."

"You are to accompany Sakura to her room and be her personal servant from now on." He said this with obvious distaste. She bowed again and motioned for me to follow her and follow her I did.

**Only Hope**

**I hope you guys liked the two chappies I posted ! Please review!**


End file.
